


What We've Got Going is Good

by Emma_Cresswell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Compliant, Don't really know what I'm doing, F/M, First Date, Fluff, also sushi, fluff fluff fluffy fluff, i think, just plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Cresswell/pseuds/Emma_Cresswell
Summary: In which Evan goes on his first date, sushi is eaten, and Zoe proves she is a good girlfriend.





	What We've Got Going is Good

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work ever, but I realized that I haven't posted a deh fic since before the Tonys! Gah! Too long. Not to mention you have to answer when the plot bunnies call. So yeah, here's some fluff for y'all.  
> Title from "Only Us"  
> Disclaimer: Don't own deh.

“Evan...are you okay?”

“Um, I think so…”

Zoe rested a hand atop his in an attempt to comfort him. “If you don’t feel okay, we can leave at any time. Really, it’s okay.”

Evan’s eyes widened in panic. “Oh. No, no, no. I d-don’t want to leave. I’m fine, really. I don’t want t-t-to ruin this for you and--”

Zoe couldn’t help but laugh. “Evan, it’s sushi. It’s not like we’re missing much.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m okay,” Evan insisted. “Sorry, I’m just really nervous. I’ve never really been on a date before.”

“Well, we’ll just try to make this as chill as possible, okay?”  
“Okay,” he paused. “I’ve never had sushi before, either.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

“A mistake I hope to soon correct,” Zoe said with a laugh. “Their California rolls are to diiiee for.”

Evan let out a small laugh, momentarily stopping his fidgeting to lean back into the stiff booth seat. “I actually don’t eat out that often. Well, at all really. I don’t really like talking to the waiters or whatever. I, um, I get nervous and stumble over my words and just end up messing up my order.”

Zoe paused. “What if we shared a roll? I’ll order it for us. You don’t have to talk at all if you don’t want to.”

Evan visibly relaxed at her offer. “That’d...that’d actually be great.”

* * *

 

“Did you like it?” Zoe asked after the meal, linking her arms through his, guiding him into the parking lot.

“Yeah, actually,” Evan admitted. “It was better than I thought...I mean, I didn’t really know how to use the chopsticks, so that was a bit embarrassing. But I’m glad you were there to help me sort it out.”

“I’ve had lots of practice. Dad used to take Connor and me here all the time when were kids.”

Evan didn’t respond to this. He just shoved his free hand into his coat pocket and stared down at his feet for the remainder of the walk to the car. 

Zoe stopped walking and Evan halted beside her. “Did you really like it? Did it stress you out too much?” Zoe asked. 

“It was good,” Evan said, sincere. “I’m glad you were my first date.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he paused, looking up at the starlit night sky. “Honestly, I’m just glad that we get to do anything together. I’ve always wanted someone like you in my life and...a-and I’m just scared I’m going to mess it up and lose this.”

“Evan, you would never do anything to make me not want to be your girlfriend.”

Evan glanced at her before looking down at his fidgeting hands. “You don’t know that.”

“Evan Hansen, we are not talking about breaking up before we even started dating.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right.”

Zoe stood on her toes and gave her boyfriend a light kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Don’t worry about us. Okay?”

“I’ll try not to,” Evan said with a small smile. “I promise.”

That promise would have to do for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Hope it was enjoyable.  
> Also, mini shout out to Ems, who commented on my last Zoe/Evan fic and inquired about this piece. That's the stuff authors love to hear :)  
> Kudos and comments are always nice, but not necessary.


End file.
